Mysterious Heroine X
This article is for Mysterious Heroine X. For 5 , see Mysterious Heroine X (Alter). For 4 see Mysterious Heroine XX. Active Skills First Skill= - Fire Support XEX EX= }} |-| Second Skill= - Star of Saber C++= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage against Saberface enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank EX= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage against Saberface enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |36}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |12}} |72 = |24}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increase Party's damage to Saber enemies by 20% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Jack the Ripper and Okita Sōji (Alter). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Oda Nobunaga, Tristan, Attila the San(ta), Yan Qing and Mochizuki Chiyome. *NP Rank (Pre-NP Interlude) changed from A++ to A+ on 9 August 2017 update. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Saber Wars Event Re-run, 15 March 2018 Update. *She is the second Assassin to lack the Presence Concealment passive skill after Mata Hari. Images Saint Graphs= HeroineX1.png|Stage 1 HeroineX2.png|Stage 2 HeroineX3.png|Stage 3 HeroineX4.png|Stage 4 HeroineXaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= heroinexicon.png|Stage 1 MHXStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MHXStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MHXFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S086 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S086 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S086 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= MHXSprite1New.png|Stage 1 MHXSprite2New.png|Stage 2 MHXSprite3New.png|Stage 3 S086 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S086 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S086 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo086.png|NP Logo mhxsprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) mhxsprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) mhxsprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Secretcalibur-1.png|Secret-Calibur Sprite Mhx_newcalibur.png|Secret-Calibur Sprite (New, Higher Resolution) Mhx_noodle.png|Cup Noodle Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= MHX 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) MHX 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) MHX_3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Artoria_Star.png|Star of Artoria Dustallion.png|Du Stallion Chocolate (Valentine CE) JeanneFanClubSet.png|Jeanne Fan Club Set CE892.png|Memories of the Earth |-| Others= Nobu Team 1.png|Summer Event Vehicle (Without Nobu & Mysterious Racer X Nobu Team 2.png|Summer Event Vehicle Category:Extraterrestrial Servants Category:Servant Universe Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Artoria Category:Dragon Category:King Category:Riding Category:Saberface